


It Was Nothing

by kiismehardy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/F, F/M, Fake Dating, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 09:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2264724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiismehardy/pseuds/kiismehardy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Valentine's Day, and Rose Weasley spots an ex in Hogsmeade. The best way to make her jealous? Find a boy to fake date, obviously. The boy in question? Scorpius Malfoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Was Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> My friend said she couldn't find any good Scorose fake dating oneshots, so this happened. Originally posted on Tumblr. Hope you enjoy!

“Oh, shit, shit shit shit! She can _not_ be here!” Rose wails, catching sight of a certain Hazel Finnegan-Thomas. They’d been going out for nearly two months until Hazel had decided she needed some ‘space.’ She found it the bed of some seventh-year Ravenclaw. Now it’s Valentine’s Day, and Rose is still depressingly single.

 _Okay,_ she thinks, ducking into the alleyway beside Madame Puddifoot’s. _Okay, I need to make her jealous. Easy breezy. I just need to find someone to… fake date?_ She sighs, but it’s the best she can do on short notice. Mum was never the greatest at teaching her about girl stuff.

Rose peeks out into the snowy street. There’s Hazel, holding the door for (that floozy) Cath, and _yes!_ There’s Scorpius Malfoy coming out of the Hog’s Head. Rose waits until he’s passing and jerks him into her alley.

“Hey!” Scorpius scowls. “Rose, what the hell?”

She presses a finger to his lips. “Shut it. I need your help.” She looks back into the street. Cath and Hazel are gone. “Alright, so you know how I dated Hazel? And she cheated on me? Now she’s with Cath Weatherby, on Valentine’s Day, and I’m alone. And that doesn’t work for me. I need you to pretend to be my boyfriend.” She says this all very fast, finger still pressed to Scorpius’s lips.

A smirk forms on his face. “Really, Rose?” he asks, taking her hand and pulling it away from his mouth. He doesn’t let go. “You’re asking me to date you? I thought you’d never ask. Too busy with your nose in a book, I imagine. But, Rosie,” he continues. “What’s in it for me?”

Rose fights the urge to smack him. “ _Don’t_ call me Rosie. And I’ll take over half your prefect shifts for next week. Just come on.” She yanks his hand and they parade into Madame Puddifoot’s, making a show of how in love they are.

“There they are,” Rose hisses as they sit down near the fireplace. Cath and Hazel are curled up on a loveseat, occupied with each other’s tongues. Rose shakes her head in disgust. “I can’t believe this. We never were this tacky.”

Scorpius scoffs. “Er, yes, you were. You snogged so much in public that even Professor Binns noticed. We were going to stage an intervention, but Hazel took care of that. Here, eat this. It’ll be romantic.” He stuffs a Chocolate Cauldron into her mouth and wipes the crumbs from her lips.

Rose swallows with some difficulty, eyes watering. “D’you think she noticed us?” she asks, trying to discreetly look over her shoulder.

Scorpius nudges her chin back and looks into her eyes. “Don’t look at her. Pretend you’re so in love with me you can’t see anyone else.” His hand lingers on her cheek, stroking it absentmindedly.

Rose flushes. “Scorpius… You’re really good at this fake-boyfriend thing.” Suddenly he doesn’t seem as irritating as he always has, ever since he showed her up in Transfiguration the first day of school.

Scorpius seems to realize what he’s doing and quickly drops his hand. “Um, yeah. Rose, I want to tell you—wait, wait, she’s coming!” Sure enough, Hazel is walking over hand in hand with Cath.

“Hi, Rose!” Hazel giggles.“I didn’t think I’d be seeing you here! I came with Cath, of course. It’s her last Valentine’s Day at Hogwarts, so we wanted it to be special.” She raises an eyebrow at Scorpius. “And who’s this?”

Rose rolls her eyes. _Oh, like you don’t know_. “Scorpius Malfoy, obviously. He’s only been our classmate for six years.” She forces a smile onto her face, but it comes out more like a grimace.

Scorpius clears his throat and comes to her rescue. “We’re having a great time. Best date of my life.” He raises an eyebrow right back at Hazel. “Though, to be honest, it would be a lot better if you weren’t here. Bye now.” He ignores Hazel’s small gasp and goes back to staring into Rose’s eyes.

Rose stifles a laugh. “You heard him,” she says to Hazel and Cath. “Leave us. Go back to snogging.” She pulls her chair over to Scorpius’s side and leans into him as Hazel slouches away with a glare.

“Oh my _god,_ that was amazing!” Rose laughs. “Thank you!” She gives Scorpius a quick peck on the cheek and he blushes scarlet.

“They’re still watching,” he objects when she pulls away. “Shall we give them a taste of their own medicine?”

Rose falters. “Like…snog?” She turns pink to the tips of her ears. But when she turns around, Hazel is watching them while Cath plays with her hair. “Yes,” she says determinedly. “Snog me good, Scorpius Malfoy.” And she closes her eyes.

He’s still bright red, but leans in all the same. Their lips touch, gentle at first, exploring this new sensation. Then harder, rougher, and Rose shudders, because who knew Malfoy was this good at kissing? One hand is in her hair, the other on her waist, touching the sliver of skin between her skirt and sweater.

She’s about to reach for his top button when she remembers where they are. Reluctantly Rose breaks the kiss.

“Do you think she’s jealous yet?” she whispers, leaning her forehead against his. Somehow she’s ended up straddling his lap.

“I think the entire shop is jealous of me right now, including her,” Scorpius replies. “And I also think Madame Puddifoot is about to throw us out.” He points behind her. Madame Puddifoot is giving them a death stare.

“Oh, shit,” Rose curses. “Okay, let’s go.” She grabs his hand and hurries them out of the shop, careful to let Hazel see their intertwined fingers.

They walk into the swirling snow. Rose extracts her hand from his and pulls on her mittens. “Thanks for being my fake boyfriend, Scorpius,” she says with a smile. “And sorry for making you kiss me. I owe you one.” She playfully punches his arm and leaves him there.

"Yeah," he says quietly. "Fake boyfriend. No problem." He turns to leave.

"Wait!" she calls out. "What were you going to tell me?"

He halts mid-turn. “Um…nothing. It was nothing.” He smiles. “See you in Potions tomorrow?”

Rose grins. “Yeah, sure. Bye!” She walks back up Main Street.

 _Bye,_ Scorpius thinks. _It was nothing._


End file.
